Burn, Baby, burn!
by 7Vanilla7
Summary: "Du, Draco Malfoy, wirst brennen, so wie deine Tante gestern, wie deine Eltern am Tag davor und wie alle anderen deiner Sorte. Nun sind wir an der Reihe, Vergeltung zu üben. Wir haben die Macht. Wir regieren nun." DM/HG OS


Meine vermutlich absurdeste Idee bis jetzt. Die Charaktere sind ein wenig OOC aber anders geht es nicht.

Disclaimer: JKR würde mich vermutlich für diesen OS hassen, aber sie hat damit angefangen, die Charaktere zu erschaffen - gehören also ihr! Und mir natürlich nur diese Idee...

Read & Review!

**Burn, Baby, burn!**

Die Waldlichtung war vom hellen Licht der Mittagssonne erleuchtet und es roch nach frischem Gras, Holz und ein wenig nach Blumen.

Es war wie in einem Märchen: Singvögel saßen auf den Ästen der Bäume, das noch nasse Gras glitzerte in der Sonne wie Diamanten und vor allem die Luft, die Luft war rein wie Kristall.

Wie gesagt, es war wie im Märchen, wäre nicht die böse Hexe auf dem Weg.

Von weitem sah man sie bereits kommen; es konnten nicht mehr als 7 oder 8 Menschen sein. Sie alle trugen lange, schwarze Umhänge mit Kapuzen. Nur er nicht. Ihr Gefangener war schlicht gekleidet.

Das ganze hatte einen Hauch von einem Todesmarsch, obwohl man es eher als "feierliche" Prozession bezeichnen konnte.

Angeführt wurde die Gruppe von einer eher kleinen Gestalt, offensichtlich weiblich, ihr langes, gelocktes Haar hing aus der Kapuze heraus, aber der Umhang warf weiterhin einen dunklen Schatten auf ihr Gesicht. Je näher sie kamen, desto deutlicher konnte man sie wahrnehmen.

Die Anführerin eingeschlossen, waren es drei ältere Mädchen, die restlichen 4 waren Jungen.

Ganz hinten ging der letzte von ihnen. Er war weder verhüllt, noch sonderlich schön gekleidet. Alles was er trug war eine dunkle Leinenhose, ein helles Hemd und ein paar Schuhe. Seine Haare waren durcheinander und unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Schatten. Er sah ausgezehrt aus, müde und erschöpft, wenn nicht gequält. Nur zeigte er kaum eine Regung, außer ein Bein nach dem anderen zu bewegen.

In der Mitte der Lichtung machten sie halt und sobald die junge Frau an der Spitze einen Blick auf ihr Antlitz freigab, folgten ihr auch die anderen.

Sie hatte ein schmales, aber schönes Gesicht, mit glänzenden dunklen Augen und sanft geschwungenen Lippen, die sie allerdings zu einem selbstgefälligem Lächeln verzogen hatte.

Die anderen Mädchen waren ebenso hübsch, die eine hatte feuerrotes Haar und blaue Augen, die kleinere silberblondes, zu einem Zopf geflochtenes Haar und große, helle Augen. Die beiden standen dicht hinter der Anführerin und unterhielten sich leise.

Einer der jungen Männer musste bestimmt der Bruder der rothaarigen sein, denn er war ihr sehr ähnlich, im Aussehen und der Sprache.

Neben dem Rothaarigen stand ein etwas klein geratener, dunkelhaariger Junge mit einer Runden Brille auf seiner Nase, außerdem zierte eine auffallende, blitzförmige Narbe seine Stirn.

Die letzte Person, die in schwarz gekleidet war, sah so aus, als ob sie gar nicht hier sein wollte. Ein etwas schmächtiger Junge, mit angespannten Gesichtsausdruck und dreckigen Schuhen.

Aber sie sahen aus wie eine Einheit, geschaffen um... Ja, um was denn zu tun? Sie waren sicher nicht grundlos hier.

Die Anführerin ergriff als erste das Wort: "Bringt mir den Gefangenen."

Ihre Stimme war so lieblich und hart zugleich.

Der Junge mit der Brille ging zu dem sogenannten "Gefangenen" und zerrte ihn am Ärmel zu ihr.

"Danke, Harry", sprach sie und schnappte sich den Blonden.

Harry ging zurück zu den anderen, welche einen Abstand zu den zwei in der Mitte hielten.

"Wirst du endlich gestehen?", fragte sie ihn herausfordernd.

Er sah zu Boden und antwortete nicht, seine Haare hingen ihm teilweise ins Gesicht und an der Seite seines Halses war eine lange, noch blutige Narbe.

"Antworte mir, Draco! Gestehe deine Tat! Ich weiß, wie wissen, dass du und deine Freunde dafür verantwortlich waren! Sag es und du wirst verschont."

Draco atmete tief aus und hob dann seinen Kopf, um der um einiges kleineren Frau vor ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

"Ich war es nicht Hermine, ich schwöre es. Jemand hat dich angelogen, was diese Sache angeht. Bitte, du musst mir glauben."

"Lügner!", kreischte Hermine und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Man sah ihr ihre Wut deutlich an und ihre Augen schienen zu glühen vor dem Wahnsinn.

Draco regte sich nicht, sondern sah sie nur sehnsuchtsvoll aus seinen Augen an. Sie hatte sich so verändert. Hermine war nicht mehr das Mädchen, dass er liebte, sondern sie war nun viel mehr ein gestörtes Monster, so wie seine Tante Bellatrix, die gestern brennen musste. Sie war schuldig, das stimmte. Und sie hatte es auch verdient, aber er nicht. Draco hatte nichts am Hut mit der Ermordung von Hermines Eltern, Minerva McGonagall, Fred, George und Arthur Weasley. Er hatte wirklich nichts getan.

"Was ist nur mit dir passiert...", murmelte er eher zu sich selbst.

"Du. Du bist passiert. Wie konnte ich nur so eine Närrin sein", rief sie und umkreiste ihn, raufte sich dabei ihre langen Haare.

"Dir konnte man noch nie vertrauen. Du warst schon immer ein verlogenes, arrogantes Arschloch mit dem Hang zum Luxus und der Liebe zu Geld, Macht und nochmals Geld. Ich war dumm, wir waren dumm. Dich zu lieben, dich zu akzeptieren war ein großer Fehler. Ich war so naiv. Aber du wirst bezahlen!" Sie lachte kurz, laut und hysterisch.

Weiter hinten murmelte Harry zu dem anderen etwas, was stark nach "Sie ist wirklich geistesgestört."

"Du, Draco Malfoy, wirst brennen, so wie deine Tante gestern, wie deine Eltern am Tag davor und wie alle anderen deiner Sorte. Nun sind wir an der Reihe, Vergeltung zu üben. Wir haben die Macht. Wir regieren nun."

"Vergeltung?", fragte Draco sie. "Das nennst du Vergeltung, indem du Menschen wie vor Hunderten Jahren am Scheiterhaufen verbrennen lässt? Das ist krank! Wir leben im 20. Jahrhundert und die Hexenverbrennungen sind längst vorüber."

"Darum bist du auch ein Zauberer."

Hermine warf ihre Haare zurück und grinste böse.

"Ich sage es ein letztes Mal. Gib deine Tat zu und wir werden dich nur auf ewig in Ketten legen. Gibst du es nicht zu, du weißt was passiert."

"Ich bin unschuldig, mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen."

Er ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite und hatte fast im Sinn, einen Fluchtversuch zu starten, aber ohne Zauberstab war es sinnlos.

"Wie du willst", sagte sie patzig.

"Bereitet das Feuer vor. Ich will es hell und heiß, groß und lichterloh. Nun macht schon."

Ginny und Luna zückten sofort ihre Zauberstäbe und schafften Holzscheiteln herbei, welche sie augenblicklich zu stapeln begannen.

Harry und die zwei anderen hielten sich eher im Hintergrund, packten nur hier und da an.

Während die anderen beschäftigt waren, machte Draco einen letzten Versuch bei Hermine.

Er ging auf sie zu, berührte leicht ihre Schulter und fing an zu sprechen, doch nachdem er das 1. Wort gesagt hatte zischte sie "Fass mich nicht an. Fass mich ja nicht an, du wertloses Stück Dreck."

Aber Draco ließ sich von ihren rauen Worten nicht abschrecken.

"Wertloses Stück Dreck? Vor einem Monat hast du noch meinen Namen geschrien und jetzt bestrafst du mich für das, was ich nicht getan habe, du-"

"Es reicht!" Ein erschreckter Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht, keine Spur von Wahnsinn, nur purer Schock.

"Nein Hermine, tut es nicht. Du kannst mir glauben, ich war nicht dabei. Ich bin nicht mehr unter ihnen, und das weißt du. Meine Familie war vielleicht daran beteiligt aber ich nicht. Bitte, sei wieder vernünftig und lass diese Spielchen. Du liebst mich doch, hast du jedenfalls noch gesagt, es nicht lange her."

"Dich kann man nicht lieben", flüsterte sie. "Nicht mehr. Nicht nach dem, was du mit meinen Eltern gemacht hast."

Sie sah zu Boden, sammelte sich kurz und blickte dann wieder auf.

Dieser Wald hier machte sie verrückt. Alles war so schön, und so lieblich und friedlich, so ruhig und so unschuldig...

"Ich sehe, sie sind fertig. Los, mach schon. Geh rüber und stell sich vor den Pfahl."

Die anderen standen im Kreis rund um den Holzhaufen und warteten, bis der Verurteilte seine Strafe bekam. Ob gerecht oder ungerecht, es war ihnen egal. Keiner außer Hermine hatte jemals mehr Gefühle als Hass für Draco Malfoy gehegt. Nicht Harry, nicht Ron, nicht Neville, nicht Ginny und auch nicht Luna.

Sie alle starrten mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtern auf dieses groteske Bild.

Hermine persönlich begleitete ihn hinauf. Er sah nicht traurig aus, auch nicht wütend. Nur in seinen Augen konnte man sehen, dass er die Anklage nicht erfüllte.

"Letzte Worte, Malfoy? Hast du überhaupt noch etwas zu sagen?"

Er schluckte kurz und sah dann hinunter. "Es tut mir von Herzen leid, dass so viele Menschen sterben mussten. Und wer glaubt, dass ich daran beteiligt war, der irrt sich. Ich werde nicht nachgeben. Von mir aus möge ich zur Hölle fahren, aber früher oder später werdet ihr auch zu mir kommen. Nimm deinen Ring mit, Hermine, so können wir wenigstens noch etwas nachholen."

Und dann hörte seine Rede auf, Hermine antwortete emotionslos: "Niemals" und nahm ihren Zauberstab in ihre Hand, um das Holz und ihn brennen zu lassen.

"Brenn Baby, brenn!", kreischte sie übermütig als sie einen Meter vor den Flammen stand und zusah, wie er dem Tode geweiht war.

Aber es ging schneller als gedacht.

Draco dürfte nicht sonderlich gelitten haben, denn das Feuer verbreitete sich so rasch und gründlich, wie es nur magisches Feuer konnte.

Bellatrix hatte gestern wie am Spieß geschrien, er aber war still. Diese Genugtuung gönnte er ihr offensichtlich nicht.

Die Flammen nahmen sich, was sie wollten und der Vorteil dieses Feuers war, nachdem es ausgebrannt war, dass es den Körper und das Holz mit sich nahm. Es blieben keine Spuren, rein gar nichts. Niemand würde davon erfahren, solange jeder seinen Mund hielt.

Hermine setzte sich ihre Kapuze wieder auf, drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte leicht.

Die böse Hexe hatte gesiegt.


End file.
